


Frozen Blue Wings

by KawaiiBlue18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1 Asgardian year is equal to 100 Earth years, All Jotunns have horns, Evil Odin (Marvel), Good Laufey (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will add more tags as this story goes on, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki Is Not A Runt, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki has Natural Horns, Loki has wings, Loki is a Natural Shapeshifter, M/M, Mpreg, Odin is a major douchebag, Post Mpreg, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBlue18/pseuds/KawaiiBlue18
Summary: Loki has born a Jotunn, but not just any frost giant. Loki was gifted with wings at birth. Loki grew up without ever knowing his dam, his sire not even wanting to look at him, but atleast the support of two amazing older brothers. Not only that, but Loki had lost his sire to evil one-eyed Allfather. Loki vowed to kill him. But how did get his stuck in Asgard and meet a certain blonde prince?





	1. The Winged Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Loki fanfic so please point out to me if I get anything wrong! Or if there is any grammar mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the third prince of Jotunnheim.

Deep in the frosty realm of Jotunnheim, it’s people were suffering.

For war with Asgard was upon them.

Their king, Laufey, had not meant his visit to Midgard to come this. Laufey and his people had no intentions to conquer Midgard as the Aseir say they had. They were merely curious and wanted to make allies with the people of Midgard.

Jotunns were not the monsters the Aseir portray them as, they were civil beings after all, but you could only be a Jotunn yourself to believe that.

Since the Casket of Anicient Winters was stolen by the Aesir, their once beautiful realm will slowly turn into an arctic wasteland.

The faithful night had gone quite wrong and devastating for all Jotunns. They had not only lost their casket, part of their people, their hope, and the beauty of their home, but also they lost their king’s consort, Fárbauti. 

Jotunn warriors had been busy fighting the Aseir in war while Fárbauti has been heavily pregnant with Laufey’s third child. It was worst possible time to go into labor, but all Fábauti cared was that he would see his third child, the child he hoped would grow to be a strong king one day and restore Jotunnheim back to as it once was. 

Servants had rushed Fárbauti to the closest room more suitable for birth, his and Laufey’s room. Fárbauti was stripped of his clothing and laid down on layers of blankets and towels, propped up against an icy wall. His breath was labored and heavy. Oh how wished Laufey was here by his side as Laufey had been during the birth of his two older children, Helblindi and Byleistr. But Fárbauti knew his king was stuck in war so he did not blame Laufey for not being there. 

Speaking of Helblindi and Byleistr, the two princes had rushed to their dam’s side, each son holding one of Fárbauti’s hands. 

Fárbauti weakly smiled at his two older sons, “My...sons...”

“You can do it, dam. I know you can!” Byleistr said trying to encourage Fárbauti. Byleistr was only 6 years old, too young to understand the consequences of birth.

Helblindi, at the age of 15, understood the possibility. A look of great worry etched on his face. “Our little brother is almost here. Just take deep breaths-”

Helblindi was cut off as Fábauti shouted in pain as another contraction hit him, forcing him to start pushing the babe out. Tears started emerge from the ends of Fárbauti’s eyes. Seeing his dam cry, Byleistr also started to tear up, afraid of the pain his dam was going through.

After what felt like forever, the room was filled with the cries of a baby. Said baby had his umbilical cord cut, cleaned, and was wrapped in furs. The babe was handed to his eldest brother. 

“Oh dam, he’s beautiful!” Helblindi said as took the small blue baby in his arms.

It was miracle the baby was the size of a normal Jotunn baby. The Casket of Ancient Winters had just been stolen by the Aseir, Laufey and the Jotunn army was fighting to get it back before it left Jotunnheim. Such abrupt departure of the Casket sent Fárbauti into an early labor. He wasn't supposed to be due until another month. Fárbauti was worried the child would be stillborn or born with a defect such as being born a runt.

But no, Fárbauti knew his newborn son would be special. The birth had taken up much of Fárbauti’s energy _and_ his magic energy. For yes, the baby had a messy patch of raven black hair on his head. Only sorcerers were born with hair. Helblindi and Byleistr were both been born bald. 

Fárbauti desperately wanted to hold his newborn, but was too weak to at the moment. Byleistr stayed protectively by Fárbauti’s side, even though he was curiously looking over at the whimpering bundle in his older brother’s arms. 

“Let me see him...,” Fárbauti weakly croaked. His throat was sore and his heart still thrumming fast. 

Helblindi knew that his dam was still too weak, but he held out the infant infront of Fárbauti so he could see his newborn son more clearly. 

Gathering what little strength he had, Fárbauti took the babe into his arms against his chest. At sound of his dam’s heartbeat, the little Jotunn quieted down. A servant handed Fárbauti a blanket to give him some privacy as the baby began feeding. When the baby was done, he yawned and snuggled up against Fárbauti's chest. The infant had yet to open his eyes.

Fárbauti looked down at his son and inspected him. His skin was a soft-dusky blue color, his body littered with light blue  Jotunn markings. Fárbauti could spot some markings of Laufey and some markings that matched his own, the crown of Ymir on his forehead signifying his royal blood line. The baby had raven black hair on his head, also like Fárbauti, showing that he possesses magic more than just the common Jotunn ice magic. Like most normal Jotunns, he had two small bumps on his forehead where horns would grow as he got older. Fárbauti had not expected the babe to have two small wing-like appendages connected to the baby’s shoulder blades. They were curled and tucked against his back as if they were flower buds that would bloom later on. 

Fárbauti smiled, remembering the name he and Laufey had come up with during Fárbauti's pregnancy, "Loki...His name is Loki Laufeyson."

As much as Fárbauti wanted admire his baby son, but his eyes felt heavy. Exhaustion and magic deprivation was taking its toll on his body. Little Loki, being the newborn sorcerer, was using a lot of Fárbauti's magic to aid him in creating his own. 

"My prince, the bleeding has not stopped!" One of the servants said worriedly to Helblindi. "We fear he may have internal bleeding from birth." 

"Continue to get him cleaned up. Some one send for the nearest healer. Anyone who can help," Helblindi ordered as two servants rushed out of the room. 

A few moments later and a jotunn named Angrboda came into the room. Just like Fárbauti, he was a sorcerer himself. His black braid of hair wipped behind his back as he strode over to Fárbauti. 

Angrboda put one hand on Fárbauti's shoulder, using his own magic to see what was wrong. Angrboda's expression was filled with worry and sadness.

Noticing this, Helblindi demanded, "What is it? What's wrong with him?"

The doors to the bedroom burst open to a very upset and desperate looking Laufey. His was breathing heavy from running to get there. Laufey's body was covered in cuts and bruises, some new and some old with dried purple blood.

"Where is he?! Where is my son?" Laufey half shouted, his voice loud enough to boom around the room. 

Upon spotting Fárbauti on the floor, Angrboda at his side, Laufey quickly strolled over to Fárbauti's other side. Helblindi pulled Byleisr back to give their parents some space. 

"Fárbauti, my love," Laufey asked with desperation in his tone, but he lowered his volume. He took Fárbauti’s free hand into his own. 

Fárbauti looked up at Laufey with half lidded eyes and a weak, but loving smile. He pulled down the blanket to show Loki to Laufey.

Laufey looked down at his newborn son, who's eyes fluttered open to reveal Laufey's shade of ruby red eyes. Loki looked up at his sire in curiosity as he recognized Laufey’s voice.

"My king, if I may speak," Angrboda interrupted, but he tried to make sure he was polite as he possible.

Laufey only gave him a slight nod in acknowledgment.

”It seems that Fárbauti is magic ill. With the Casket taken while he was still pregnant is not good. Had the child not been a sorcerer, this may not have been too much of a concern, as Fárbauti needed little help from his own magic birthing the two older princes,” Angrboda tries to explain.

”Your point?” Laufey asks with slight impatience.

Angrboda continues, ”My point is, without the Casket’s magic to aid him, Fárbauti was forced to use his magic to help give birth and keep the child’s own magic stable so that he may not be stillborn. During this process, Fárbauti had used more of his magic to help with the pain. He has successfully used his magic to his newborn son’s advantage, but he has severely used much of his magic reserves. This has made Fárbauti catch magic illness, and not many sorcerers...survive this illness. Sorcerers, powerful as we are, cannot be separated from our seidr as it is a very part of our being, we cannot live without it. I have tried giving Fárbauti some of my own seidr, but he has lost too much. It would take years for him to heal, and at this stage Fárbauti will not be given to live that amount of time.”

Laufey froze before looking desperately at Fárbauti, “No. No! ‘Bauti don’t do this to me! You’re strong! You can fight this...!”

Angrboda could step back with a look of pity and despair. 

In his dying breath, Fárbauti said managed to get out a few words, “Love him...Love our...son...”

His breathing and heartbeat slowed, eyes turning a pale red along with his skin turning a paler blue. 

And that was it.

 

King Consort Fárbauti was dead. The entire kingdom mourned. His family the most.

 

Loki, who had started crying again, was given to the servants to take care of him until the royal family had more emotional stability. 

It was truly a sad, but awakening day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sta.sh/010d6viqetxl
> 
> Here’s a drawing of how Baby Loki looks like. I’ll draw him as an adult soon so ya’ll can see how I imagined his wings!


	2. Early Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s baby days aren’t easy, Byleistr gets interested in his new baby brother, and Helblindi is stuck taking care of both of them.

Helblindi was the first to recover from the mourning and even though the loss of his dam still hurt, he knew he still had a new baby brother to look after. 

With the help of the servants, he was the one who took care of little Loki. He even ordered that Loki’s nursery would be built next to his room so that he could get to Loki easily on those upset nights where Loki would cry out with grabby hands.

The first few months of life for Loki were a struggle, Helblindi remembers. Helblindi should have known as Loki was living a sad and difficult beginning. He was only just a few days old, with no living dam, a sire who can not even look at him without the agony of mourning, and is stuck in his eldest brother’s care. It was just too much for Loki to understand. The only way Loki can express his stress is through crying so Helblindi does not blame Loki for his difficult-to-care-for nature. 

Eventually, with time, Loki cried less and less. He started opening up those big, curious ruby eyes more and just stared at the world around him. Loki was almost never taken of his nursery so all he could really look at was his private little nursery. For the time that Loki wasn’t hungry and wasn’t cranky, he just _looked._  He even learn to wiggle and use his small arms to sit upright.

Helblindi could definitely tell that Loki was a very unusual child.

 

 At times, Byleistr would grow bored. He still cried at the thought of his dam, but it was mostly because of frustration and confusion. 6 years old was still too young of an age to understand what death was. Actually, 6 years old was too young of an age to understand a lot of things. And it left Byleistr stuck in silent temper tantrums, locked away in his room.

Byleistr had tried going to his sire for comfort, but Laufey always seemed so sad now and would always tell Byleistr off when he wanted his sire to spend time with him or _atleast_ hug him! 

Haven given up on seeking attention from Laufey, he sought out attention from Helblindi. But again, his attempts were rejected. Everytime Byleistr stopped by, Helblindi would either be busy taking care of his little brother or studying for something Byleistr wasn’t interested in. 

Byleistr decided that he had had enough! He wanted to see why his infant brother was so more important to Helblindi than Byleistr! When Byleistr was little, he didn’t remember seeing his Helblindi around much! 

So, when Helblindi was off in another of his ‘study sessions’ with Angrboda, he snuck into Loki’s new room. 

He stepped into to room, making sure to close to door behind him. The first thing Byleistr spotted in the room was a bunch of furs on the floor, a fan, a rocking chair, foldable table of some sort with a bag next to it, and a crib near the single window the room had. 

Inside the crib, was a small blue baby sitting there, staring at Byleistr through the bars, unsure how to react to the unknown older Jotunn standing across from him. Byleistr caught Loki’s gaze and stared back in curiosity. 

He walked slowly toward Loki’s crib until he was standing right infront of it. 

“Heh. You’re just a baby, you’re nothing to be afraid of,” Byleistr told himself out loud. “I guess you must be my little brother, Loki.”

Upon hearing his name, which he surprisingly already understood who ’Loki’ was, Loki smiled, a no-teeth baby smile, up at Byleistr with grabby hands, wanting to be held. Byleistr reaches in the crib and scooped up Loki in his arms, which he proceeded to put Loki down on the floor. Loki giggled at this, thinking it was a game. 

Though Loki started to look at the floor, curious as he hadn’t been put on the floor before. And with some testing, Loki learned how to crawl, making giggles as he was happy with his new findings. Byleistr only watched him until Loki started crawling around and Byleistr had to block and shush him. 

“Shush! Quiet! You’re gonna alert Helblindi!” Byleistr tried his best to whisper. 

Loki only just looked up at him in confusion, not understanding anything he said. Instead, Loki just did the one thing he knew how to do, smile and giggle some more, obviously just wanting to play. 

“Fine, you wanna play a game? Well you don’t have really any toys yet so how about that other game I see a lot of people playing with babies. That peek-a-boo game, right?” Byleistr sat down on his knees infront of Loki. Loki looking up at him expectantly. 

Byleistr covered his eyes with his hands. “Oh no, where’s Loki~?”

He uncovered his eyes. “There he is!” Loki squealed and giggled. 

Seeing that Loki liked this game, Byleistr did it a few more times before Loki’s bedroom door opened and Helblindi walked inside. 

“Byleistr? What? Why is Loki on the floor?” Helblindi demanded, scooped up Loki in his arms. 

“Relax, ‘Blindi. I was only playing with him. Plus, he seemed pretty fine on his own,” Byleistr commented back.

“Still! You should know better than that. Loki isn’t even a year old, there’s no telling what might harm him!” Helblindi went over to get a formula bottle and a clean diaper from the bag against the wall. “ _And_ you shouldn’t even be in here, Byleistr!”

“Why? You never take Loki out of this room, and he’s the first person to ever pay attention to me in days! Sire’s always busy with something and you’re always busy with Loki or studying! What do you expect me to do?” Byleistr shot back.

“Now, don’t you dare talk to your older brother like that Byleistr Laufeyson! You know as well as I do that our sire is still not mentally stable and he still has his king duties to attend to. I also have my work cut out for me as well, why don’t you go make yourself useful to this kingdom and practice on _your_ studies! Or open a book and read for a change!”

Sensing both of his brothers' distresses, Loki started to tear up under the pressure. 

“Oh and great! No, no, no, Loki, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Helblindi cooed, trying to calm down Loki.

Byleistr only glared at Helblindi and stormed off to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleistr is not a happy child.


	3. Young Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki starts to grow up, he learns a few tricks from a certain second oldest brother, and Helblindi is disappointed with both of his younger brothers. Laufey has issues. Also, wings and magic?

Days in the Kingdom had gotten interesting the upcoming years since the fall of the King’s consort, Fárbauti.

Especially because of certain young prince. Loki grew up like any other prince of Jotunnheim would, spoiled beyond belief by his title and the family he was born into, which would be the royal family in his case.

And like any child, Loki was very adventurous and curious about  _anything_ and _anywhere_ he could get to.

This was a struggle for his dear oldest brother, Helblindi, who had basically been Loki’s sire figure for as long as Loki could remember since Loki’s biological sire, the King of Jotunnheim, King Laufey, decided that his job as King was much more important than spending time with his youngest son. 

Loki never understood why his father never wanted to play with him or even  _speak_ to him. So, Loki found other ways to talk to his sire. That is, getting in trouble. Remember when I mentioned Helblindi had trouble? 

Now this had started ever since Loki had turned 6 years old. For 6 long years of his life, Helblindi would never let Loki out of his room on his own. And when Loki did need to get out of his room every once in a while, he always had a escort. Usually Byleistr, who was now 12, or a servant/guard that was nearby. When Loki was 4, he started having private tutor lesson with Angrboda. Loki, being a fast learner, learned how to speak full sentences by his 5th birthday. Angrboda, the old Jotunn, always joked that if Loki was so smart, it’d get him into some real trouble someday. Helblindi would always believe him halfheartedly, as being smart at a young age meant Loki could be cunning. And oh, how right Helblindi was. 

For Loki, hearing on his 6th birthday that he was old enough to venture Utguardhall (only inside the palace unfortunately, but it was better than nothing) without the need of an escort, was the best birthday gift Loki got that day. Well there was the catch that he’d have to be in view of a guard or servant to watch him, but again, it was better than not being able to leave his room without an escort. Loki found that confining and found himself bored all day in his room when he wasn’t having sessions with Angrboda. 

Though Loki loved his oldest brother very much, Loki preferred his brother Byleistr as the ‘fun’ brother. Unlike Helblindi, Byleistr didn’t like books or politics at all, he preferred sports over knowledge, which Loki as baffled by. 

Byleistr had no interest in becoming King. Instead he wanted to become a guard, which Laufey was clearly opposed to. Byleistr was upset with his sire about this as Laufey already has Helblindi and maybe even Loki as qualifying successors.

“Why don’t you like books? Don’t you need that knowledge for when your older like Angrboda said?” Loki had asked Byleistr one night when the two of them were in Loki’s room sitting on top of his bed. As much as Byleistr hated to admit it, he liked hanging out his with his annoying younger brother, and would visit Loki whenever Loki was bored and Byleistr had nothing better to do at the moment. 

Byleistr laughed, “It’s not that I don’t like books, it’s just some jotunns were born for this knowledge, others weren’t. And I know I was born a prince, by I just don’t feel like one. Like, why have this knowledge when so many others already have it to recite it you when you need it? What’s it revelent for? They expect so much from you, yet why it is that it has to be _you_ who gives it to them?”

”Soooo you don’t like knowledge..?” Loki tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“No, it’s not that,” Byleistr sighed. “You wouldn’t understand.”

”No, I want to understand.”

”Loki, no-“

”No, I want to understand a lot of things and you guys just act like I’m not even here! All I do most of the day is just sit around and wait for something I don’t even know about. I just want to know why.”

Byleister scratched the back of his head, “Yeah squirt, there are a lot of things we want to know why, but the world isn’t like that. You’re gonna grow up in a world of whys and most of the time, there may not even be an answer.” Byleistr paused. “But hey, you want to do something fun? Now that you’re granted freedom around the palace, I know a trick or so how to get under a jotunn’s skin.”

”Hah! You act as if I don’t do that already!” Loki laughed back.

And that was the start of the pranks. Byleistr had taught Loki how to do basic pranks on servants, which Loki got pretty good at. Left a bucket of water sitting on top of a slightly open door, he switched the bags of sugar and salt to have the wrong labels, he crafted wooden replicas of desserts with the help of Byleistr to switch it out so he could steal some actual desserts from the kitchen, and so much more. One time, Loki had gotten caught by one of the servants while switching out the butter with cheese that had the same color. Helblindi was not happy and Loki got grounded from the rest of the day in his room. Another time, Loki had made a fake model of himself using pillows and hid it under the covers of his bed. Loki wanted to explore outside. Being small enough, Loki is able to slip past the guards, with a few crafty diversions of course. But, just as Loki looked up into the vast night sky of Jotunnheim, not from his window, but for the very first time, it had him in a trance. That is until guards spotted him and took him back inside the palace where he was brought to his sire. King Laufey was in a sour mood already and scolded Loki from leaving the palace when he was specifically supposed to stay inside the palace no matter what. Helblindi also got a scolding that he should have been watching Loki more carefully. That night, Loki found that he had guards posted at his bedroom door at night from now on. 

Though pranking wasn’t the only thing Loki was interested in. His wings. Yes, his horns were also started to grow out, being only bumps on the sides of his forehead currently, but unlike any other jotunn he knew, Loki had wings. They had started growing out since his 4th birthday and looked reptilian-like, having no feathers. They were quite weird looking in Loki’s opinion. Jotunn children wear wool shirts and shorts until they become 18, where they can switch to loin cloths. The richer your family was, the better quality clothing your children got. The royal dressers always have to cut holes in the back of Loki’s shirts so Loki doesn’t rip it accidentally with his wings. Loki wished he was 18 sometimes because then he wouldn’t have to awkwardly stand there while the dressers measured his wings so they knew where and how much to cut. At age 6, each of Loki wings had a wing span of the length of his arm plus a foot more. They looked and felt big enough to fly. The streched skin attached along his back. To Loki, they felt like an extra set of arms on his back, but they weren’t really arms as they had no hands attached to the end. Loki had read the few Midgardian documentary books in the palace’s library, written by the few jotunn who have been to the realm all those years ago, about all sorts of Midgardian creatures. Midgardians had such fancy names for a lot of things and a weird language. Actually, there’s more than one language on Midgard. But the jotunn travelers only ever got to record one Midgard language, ‘English’ they called it, and apparently it’s pretty similar to the Asgardian language. Anyways, Midgard had all sorts of flying creatures! Like ‘birds’! Sure, they had feathers, not streched skin, for wings, but they could fly so why couldn’t he? 

Loki had tried to teach himself to fly. In his room only of course. Spreading them out and attempting at flapping them, like the birds in the book! He managed to get himself a few times off the ground, but his flapping was uneven and eventually sent him to the ground on his back. Angrboda had caught Loki doing that one time and told Loki to stop. 

He said, “Now dear Loki, I know your extra set of appendages is exciting, but you’re going to hurt yourself doing that! What if you land on something that gets you hurt?” 

“But Angrbodaaaa! It’s my room, what could possibly hurt me in here? And I want to learn how to fly! I’ve seen those ‘birds’ in Midgardian documentary books and they may have feathers, but they sure know how to _use_ their wings for like, I dunno, _flying_?” Loki pouted.

”Yes, yes, I know you’ve been looking through those books. Don’t think that we don’t have an eye on you since you’ve been doing those tricks for yours. Honestly, where did you even learn how to make things disappear?” Angrboda paused and then tried to change the subject from flying. “Speaking of tricks, you’ve started learning some magic, I’m noticing?” 

Loki froze. _‘Damn he catches on quick,’_ Loki thought before answering awkwardly, “Uuuh, yeah...?”

Angrboda only smirked knowingly at this, “Loki, you’re a prince, the youngest one at that and you honestly think you can hide things from your dear old tutor? You may have been able to fool your oldest brother sometimes, but not through my knowing eyes.”

”Okay, okay, I get it. You have eyes of a hawk.”

”Again with the Midgardian birds?” Angrboda sighed as he saw Loki smirk back at him. “Well, besides those, it’s time we start focusing more on your magic. You were given hair at birth for a reason, a thing not many jotunn get the luxury of having.”

”Yeah, well, _you_ have hair. And it’s not like they’re deprived of magic. Every jotunn can do ice magic, easy peasy.”

”Yes, but, you’re forgetting the gift your dam gave you? Your dam was a sorcerer and a pretty powerful one at that. He may be gone, but do know he loved you very much to pass his magic onto you. Now you’ve got to control that. I refuse for you to use it only on these naughty tricks Byleistr has been giving you. Honestly, that boy is a bad example for you!”

”But it’s not like there’s anything more interesting to do! I’ve read almost every book in that library and I’m bored! I’m tired of waiting around and not being allowed to do anything on my own!”

Angrboda paused before going over to sit on Loki’s bed. “Fine then, come sit. It’s best, I start teaching you how properly control that magic.”

Loki looked unsurely at Angrboda, deciding if this was some test or something, but eventually gave in and sat down next to Angrboda on his bed. 


	4. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki starts testing out his magic.

Two more years had passed since that day.

Loki was now 8 years old and had already mastered shapeshifting. It was like shapeshifting came easy to Loki and he could do it whenever he wanted to without using much of his magic, if at all. Though there was some limitations. Loki could not shift into anything too small or any too big or else it would have serious effects of Loki’s magic and body, according to Angrboda anyways.

He had first learned how to shapeshift into some Jotunnheim animals, such as a rabbit, arctic fox, polar bear, and snowy owl, as Loki could spot this animals in his daily life and use them as a reference. Of course there were whales, mammoths, and auruchs, but Loki wasn’t sure he really wanted to become one of those. He was also surprised that Midgard also had these animals, except mammoths went extinct and auruchs are called ‘bulls’. Out of all these animals, Loki liked the snowy owl best. Not that it was one of the only species of bird on Jotunnheim, but the fact that gave Loki the feeling of flight with feathers. It almost made Loki wish his wings had feathers. Maybe he’d be able to actually fly with the, instead of just glide a distance to the ground. 

Of course there was always other beings on Jotunnheim that Loki could turn into. Like the otagas, trolls, dwarves, Ice elementals, Air elementals, glacies, and even fairies. Though, Loki has never met any of those in person besides maybe the otagas. He only knows what they look like because sometimes the guards send them to guard Loki’s room at night when the guards needed a break from their shift. They look a lot like Asgardians except, their hair is always long and in braids and they have fluffy wolf ears along with sharp wolf teeth and a tail. They kind of act like wolves too, expect for the fact that they walk on twos. Loki had shifted into one before and tried to see if he’d be excepted into the pack. Let’s just say, he wasn’t and Helblindi wasn’t very happy with him.

There was also Frost beasts that Loki marveled at. Yes, it was big, but Loki was  _very_ tempted. A creature with that much strength could save him from danger one day if he needed it.

Jotunnhiem animals aside, Loki seemed to have a special connection with a particular Midgardian animal called a ‘snake’. These long scaly creatures that have no arms and legs, yet they can be incredibly dangerous. Some snakes can have lethal venom while others are so large they can squeeze you to death and swallow you whole! 

Pictures of snakes was provided, thankfully, in the book Loki had found it in. So, Loki shifted himself onto a small green snake that measured in 10 feet in length and had venomous fangs. Loki was very happy with how he looked as a snake. It was first creature he had shifted into that he hadn’t used a live reference. 

But enough about shapeshifting, Loki had spent his days more and more bored. Byleistr had finally convinced sire to become part of the guard. In fact, he was so good at training, he was immediately moved up to a higher starting rank. Eventually, Loki assumed Byleistr would become Captin of the Royal Guard, he was sure of it. But this meant that Byleistr had less free time that he could spend with Loki, which saddened Loki, but he knew it was for the better cause. Helblindi was the same as usual, always caught up in his studies and whenever he was with Loki, he’d give Loki serious mini-lectures on being a good prince or how to be a good furture king.

Hence to say, Loki was bored out of his mind. So most of the day, Loki would sneak out as a snowy owl and hide himself among the other jotunns. The marketplace was busiest place and so Loki usually went there the most often. He never bought anything, he just liked to see all the new things the traders have brought in. He also practiced his flying, in his normal form, in the forest. He used the branches to help keep himself up as he attempted to flap his wings and lift himself off the branch. It was very difficult and it frustrated Loki so much. He sometimes questioned to himself why he was born with wings when he can just become a snowy owl and fly away. Angrboda’s answer to this question was always, ‘Well what if you need to handle a weapon while in need of flight to attack your enemy from above? You can’t hold a weapon well if you don’t have arms.’ or ‘Well what if your feathers get damaged, you’re in a position where you need to escape quickly, and you’re blocked from all sides? You could always use your actual wings to help get you out.’ Of course these answers always got Loki thinking, which was probably Angrboda’s goal anyway.

Other things that Loki learned besides these things is how to use his magic. Some things, Loki could do solely with his mind, other things he needed a spell chant, and on rare ritual spells he needed actual items and a spell chant for it to work. The spells chant weren’t too hard to remember, so Loki always kept them memorized. 

So far, Loki had learned how to lift objects, make inanimate objects do a simple task by themselves, teleport inanimate objects, and destroy objects without touching them. He could do all of these without a spell or anything fancy. Just train his magic to his hands and the object and Loki can bend it to his will. Angrboda was very pleased with Loki's progression in using his magic. It wasn't anything complex for a jotunn socercer, but Angrboda knew that as Loki grew, so would his magic and knowledge. Who knows, maybe he'd be able to do complex magic, that usually require a spell, all in his head. It all depends on how strong Loki's magic is and how strong of a connection he has to it. 

Back to shafeshifting, Loki had always wanted to try shifting himself so that he only change his size or height. It kind of worked once when he became a otaga. It felt weird being short. But he didn't like a short jotunn, he looked like a fully grown otaga. Currently, Loki was about as tall as a fully grown Asgardian. When he gets older, Angrboda predicts he'll be as tall as his dam was, who was only 8 inches shorter than his sire. Helblindi and Byleistr on the other hand will be as tall as his sire. So no matter what, Loki would always be the little brother, literally. Though, what if Loki could just shift himself to be taller? If he could make himself shorter, than he can make himself taller, right?

So he did try.  And after some tries, he managaed to make himself a few inches taller. Shrinking was easier than shifting taller than his natural height. It was a start though, Loki reassured himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this is a short chapter and that it took so long! Kind of lost interest in this story for a bit, but I'm back so here you go! Odin will make an appearance next chapter! ;)


End file.
